


Once Smitten

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chasing, M/M, Mating, Monster Nines, Protective Nines, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire AU, Vampire Nines, Violence, tit fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Gavin’s feet pounded against the hard pavement of the street, hard enough to form bruises on his soles.  His breath shuddered in and out of his chest, burning bright fire from his lungs with each step. Behind him, he could hear the the monster’s own footsteps, lighter than any human, yet still ringing out in the dim night. In just a few seconds, it would be upon him.Gavin had never felt more alive.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Once Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!

Gavin’s feet pounded against the hard pavement of the street, hard enough to form bruises on his soles. His breath shuddered in and out of his chest, burning bright fire from his lungs with each step. Behind him, he could hear the the monster’s own footsteps, lighter than any human, yet still ringing out in the dim night. In just a few seconds, it would be upon him. 

Gavin had never felt more alive. 

——————

“It’s a nice place, isn’t it?” Reg asked, leaning forward on the table between them. His pale silver eyes were wide and glowing, like if he wasn’t careful, he would catch all of the light in them. 

“Very romantic. It’s a great choice. Real nice to unwind in.” Gavin patted his palm against his thigh. He felt too damn stuffy in the green-palm button-down, even if Tina had called it tacky. At least his black sneakers were dressy enough while still being alright for running in. 

“And you do work hard. You deserve a nice reward, love.” The man licked his lips, and Gavin blushed, looking at his lap. They had been dating for three weeks now, just casually, little dinners at food trucks, and movies. Until tonight. 

“Mm, reward. Barely hear that nowadays. That shit sounds great.”

Reg reached over the table, grabbing Gavin’s hand and giving it a feather-light caress. “I’ll see to it that you’re rewarded handsomely tonight, pet.” Reg’s eyes bore into his own, filled with hunger. 

Gavin faked a swoon. At least his heart was already beating fast enough to mimic it. “Your place or mine, aha?” 

Ref squeezed his hand once, straightening up just in time for the waitress to return. “Would you boys like any dessert?” 

Reg looked at him, mouth already half-open in a response. Sweat slicked Gavin’s palms, and he pressed them tighter against his legs. He wasn’t ready. “Sure! The brownie Sundae sounds great! You want anything, Reginald?” 

“I’m alright. I can share with you.” The placid smile returned to Reg’s face, and his hands clapped back onto Gavin’s to wait. Gavin was sure he could feel the way he shuddered. 

“Are you cold, dear? Would you like my jacket.” Reg had already moved to take it off. 

“Nah, I’m fine.” He mumbled, allowing the man to play with his palm. He could have relaxed into it, even, if not for the sudden pin prick of eyes watching him. “The waitress?” He thought. “No; too soon for her.” His eyes raked the room. Gavin almost jumped as his watcher wandered into view. 

Nines Stern was a fairly pleasant man, if one didn’t talk to him for too long. He had bright eyes that could track the smallest of movements, and he mostly worked nights, from what Gavin had seen, and they had got along fairly well when he and Gavin had crossed paths. But for the past few shifts, those bright blue eyes never seemed to leave Gavin alone. 

Gavin tried to let his eyes drift past him, to act like no recognition had sparked over him. To pretend their eyes hadn’t met. 

“Gavin? Gavin Reed? Funny seeing you here! And with a date?” 

“Fuck.” Gavin thought. “Hey.” Gavin said. “How are you?”

“I’m doing great, actually. Especially after catching sight of you.” Nines grinned, looking him up and down. Gavin would have called him handsome, if the movement hadn’t filled him with the urge to stab Nines with his fork. 

“I could say the same about you.” Gavin said. “But I won’t.” He thought, leaning away from his coworker. Nines leaned in closer. 

“Is this man a friend of yours?”

“Yes-“

“He’s my coworker.”

Reginald frowned. “How quaint. Reginald.” He held his hand out to shake. 

Before Nines could answer, the waitress arrived back. “One sundae, two spoons. Or should I have made it three, sweetheart?” She gave Gavin a wink. Gavin grimaced. 

“So what are you doing after this?” Nines asked.

“Vomiting, probably. I’m not good enough to do it competitively, but I’ve been practicing.” 

Reg burst into a laugh. “He’s so funny, isn’t he?”

“Tina’s having a party. You should come by. Chris’ll be there, too.” He sounded sincere, and that made Gavin pause. How did he know about Gavin’s friends, anyways?

“Thanks, But I have plans.”

“You sure? Bring Reg by; I’m sure they’d love to meet him.” 

Reg tittered at the nickname, but said nothing. 

“Really, we're good. Knowing Tina, there’ll be a whole new party next weekend.”

“Alright, alright.” Nines gave him a sad smile. “See you tomorrow, right?” 

“I promise.” 

“Good. And it’s Nines. Nines Stern. That’s my name.” Nines looked Reg in the eyes as he said it. Somehow, Reg stiffened. 

“We should get out of here.” Reg said once Nines was out of earshot. He had already folded a stack of twenties into the bill. 

“Yeah. That guy was a real creep, right?” Gavin couldn’t shake the look on Nines’ face when he said goodbye out of his head. 

“More than you could imagine.” Said Reg. 

——-

Gavin’s feet slammed hard into the ground, his ankle twisting with a sickening crunch. “Fuck.” He growled, twisting around to face the wall. Reg would catch up with him either way. He let his arm hang limp, hand brushing against the tip of the stake tucked neatly into his jacket pocket. 

“Gaaaaaavin. Where have you run off to, pet?” Reg’s voice dribbled onto the pavement. He had slowed now that he sensed Gavin was injured. 

Gavin let his breath hitch just a little too loud. 

“There you are. You didn’t have to run from me. I’m here now; everything will be ok.” Reg stepped around the corner of the alleyway, the moon striking just right to launch his face into gleaming shadows. 

Gavin could never truly prepare himself for when a vampire revealed its true form. They always looked so Human, barely anything giving away what lay beneath. 

Running had tired Reg, and from the way his flesh sunk into his face, Gavin figured it must have been months since his last meal. He was desperate, then. Vampires withered between meals. He hunched over, and then buckled onto all fours as he stalked closer to Gavin. Though the total blackness of his sclera, his silver irises flowed like moonbeams. 

Gavin scrabbled for his stake. Reg stopped fifteen feet away, eyes tracking his every movement. 

“Fuck.” Gavin thought. He wouldn’t come closer until he was sure he could kill him, and if Gavin moved, he wouldn’t be fast enough. He was trapped. Unless e could draw him closer. 

Gavin sniffed, then hiccuped. And when he was sure Reg was watching, he started crying. “I thought we were special!” He whined. 

Reg cocked his head. His mouth had opened, just slightly past the Human means, but not fully. Gavin still had time. “Special, pet?”

“I wanted you, Reg. I- I loved you!” Gavin cringed at the high pitch of his voice. But Reg bought it. 

The vampire crawled closer, his eyes taking Gavin up and down with a different kind of hunger. “Yes, pet?”

“I just thought you liked me. No one likes me.” In a move that sent Gavin’s stomach plummeting, he covered his face with his hands. A tiny slit between his fingers showed Reg trying to get up. In a shuddering, twisting that hurt to watch, Reg stood up. 

In the next second, Reg’s hands were on his face. Cupping him, caressing him. “Oh pet, is this what you wanted?”

Gavin nodded. “Please.” 

The kiss was wet and slimy, Reg’s tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Gavin could barely breath. Still, his breath hitched when Reg slid it beneath his shirt, fondling his left tit. 

“What have you been bonding from me, my dirty little pet?” Reg growled, squeezing him hard. 

“Nothing!” Gavin pressed closer to him, rolling his hips. That made Reg dip his hand down the front of his pants. Cold fingers traced over his t-dick before forcing their way into his cunt. Expertly, they juttered in and out, Gavin rolling his hips along with them. Reg slid the fingers out of Gavin’s cunt, sticking them in his mouth to taste. Gavin willed himself to get wetter, as he slid his hand back to the stake in his jacket pocket. To think of anything, of his past hookups, of the exhilaration of staking a vampire clean through the heart, of- Nines?

A blur of color slammed into Reg. Gavin’s eyes lost track of them for a second, reconnecting at the thunder of Reg smashing into the side of a building. Concrete reined like shrapnel on the ground around them. 

“Leave him be, and never return.” Nines growled. At least, he thought it was Nines. The voice was the same, if a few keys off, and he couldn’t mistake those blue eyes. But the claws, and the sharpness of his feature, and the burning blackness where white used to be? That wasn’t his Nines.

Gavin staggered forwards. He had only one stake, but with Nines over Reg, he could get both of them. 

“Noooooo!” Reg howled and thrashed. Fingers hooked into claws raked Nines. Thick black blood oozed from his chest, and Nines’ legs buckled. “I found him first! Find your own!” 

“Leave Gavin Reed be, And never return to Detroit. This is your final warning.” As Nines spoke, his jaw began to unhinge. A long, red tongue snaked out. 

“Never.” 

Gavin was three feet away. He held the stake up in his hand, at just the right angle to drive deep into both of them. If he could just-

Reg slammed into him. Gavin’s stake skittered out of his hand, arm swarming in agony. Black clouded Gavin’s vision as his jaw descended. Above him and to his left came a low, keening howl. Gavin’s last thought before he passed out was that he should have never ordered dessert. 

————-

Gavin woke on a bed of clouds. As his eyes adjusted to the lamplight, he realized it wasn’t clouds. Just a puffy white comforter and downy pillows. His head still rang, and when he tried to sit up, he almost tipped over. 

“Don’t. You’ll only strain yourself, sweetheart.” 

“Nines?” Gavin looked up. He was back in his human form, wearing nothing but a black bathrobe and laying on the other half of the bed. Dark marks raked across his chest. “Where the fuck am I?”

“My lair. It’s an apartment, really, but there’s no use hiding from you, is there?” He smiled thinly. 

“And why am I not at my home?” Gavin said. His fingers curled into claws against the bedspread. 

“Well, Gavin. This is your home.”

“What.”

“Last night, I saved you. I risked my life for yours, and I almost paid it. And now…” Nines looked like he didn’t want to say it. He took Gavin’s hand in his, squeezing. Gavin wanted to pull away. “You’re my mate.”


End file.
